Aite
by Nagi
Summary: [(KYOxYUKI) Incomplete but revised! Chapter 8 includes an UKE Yuki!] Yuki snaps, unable to keep everything inside any longer... and along the path of recovery he descovers new friends, rivals, and - above all, a new love.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Furuba... I wish I did - but then there'd be a whole bundle of KyoxYuki... everywhere... XD um... This is my first Furuba fic. o.o; Please be kind - I'll do my best on it, I promise! Bad spelling and misuse of... grammar are ... um, possible. n. Please don't flame me for it! I promise I'll try to do a good job!  
  
Parings: Kyo x Yuki  
  
//: thoughts... because I'm stuck using sucky wordpad because Microsoft Word's been deleted from the computer... o.-  
  
Random Japanese words some may not know that are used in this fic. n.n; :  
  
Baka: Idiot  
  
Neko: Cat  
  
Gomen: "I'm sorry."  
  
Daijoubu: "It's okay."  
  
Nezumi: rat/mouse/whatever you want to call it. .  
  
Anou: "Well..."  
  
Demo: "But..."  
  
Wakarimasen: "I don't understand."  
  
Doushite: "Why?!"  
  
Yamero: "Stop it!"  
  
Naruhondo: "I see" or "Okay.."  
Beware the fluff and stuff. n.... And other things...  
  
Chapter 1 - Aite (opponent, rival... can also mean "partner" n.n)  
  
"Baka neko!" Yuki's uneasy voice echoed through the house - following a rather large set of crashing sounds. Brows furrowed in anger, slender digits curled up into small palms as the gray-haired boy gave a shake to his head. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, turning his back on the red-haired idiot.  
  
Kyo always started the fights, he always picked a reason to quarrel with the mouse boy... but this time he had gone too far. He had the indecency to invite Ayame over for the weekend - using the excuse that Yuki had been moaning and groaning and whining about his older brother and the pathetic excuse of any sort of relationship he had with him. Kyo hadn't wanted to take this to such dramatic measures - his beating Yuki, that is. He didn't want to have to drag others into the situation but it was not to be helped, Kyo was stubborn and his nose was shoved a rather huge distance into the air.  
  
Yuki's reaction hadn't pleased an already high-strung Kyo, and the boy was left hurling things at the mouse boy who had all but appreciated his 'attempt' to bring the two brothers closer together. Yuki had seen right through Kyo's little plan and he had not liked it one bit. And so the angered boy strode down the hall, mumbling and grunting - shouting shrewd insults. "I can't believe that immature cat would dare go this far!"  
  
"What is it, Yuuuuuuki-chaaaaan?!" Shigure's familiar voice called out as the angered Yuki stepped into his sight. The younger boy merely scoffed and walked right out the door... only to walk right into the one person he did not want to see right now - Ayame.  
  
"Anou.... if it isn't my precious little brother!" the snake boy exclaimed, pulling a stunned Yuki in a warm embrace. "I made an express visit here just to see you! Nene, you're finally ready to rekindle that brotherly-love?!"  
  
Yuki sneered, pushing the older man away, and cast his gaze to the ground, "I'm ready to do nothing of the sort! Baka neko set it up! You'd think he'd have more respect for me than to go behind my back and do something as horrid as this!" He paused, violet-gray eyes rising to meet the golden ones of his brother, "I hate you! I never want to see you again! You were never there when I needed you the most... you were never there... never..." Those eyes of his had began to water - the fact that he was already upset hadn't really helped the situation. He pushed past his brother and ran off into the distance as he held back what seemed like years upon years of locked-up emotions... an ocean of tears.  
  
"Y-y-yuki!"  
  
Kyo raised a brow as he took a seat on the 'porch,' having witnessed the whole situation. A smile tugged at his lips, but he found that it just wouldn't come... and was instead replaced with a frown. He had managed to upset both Yuki and Ayame - he had only wanted to get at Yuki. Sighing as Ayame shuffled over to him, he cocked his head to the side. "...Gomen..."  
  
"...Daijoubu. ...At least he opened up, ne? I don't understand why he's so upset, though... He hasn't normally gotten this upset when you two fight, right?" He paused as he made his way past Kyo, "I wonder if something's bothering him."  
  
Crimson coloured hues widened and Kyo shot up from where he was seated and darted in the direction that Yuki had run off to. /If he can't give a fight his all then I want to know why!/ Quickening his pace, he called out for the boy as he looked around in every possible direction, "Baka-nezumi! BAKA-NEZUMI!" No answer at all... and so he gave up and stopped, sitting down on the cool earth to catch his breath. "Anou... where could that idiot be?"  
  
He perked up after hearing a few muffled sounds, craning his neck as he glanced around the surrounding area, "Yuki?" He used his name this time as he stood up, catching a glimpse of silver hair from behind a rather large tree. He blinked and rubbed at the back of his neck with his right hand, "Yuki?"  
  
"Oi, baka-neko... just go back. Haven't you screwed this day up enough already?" More muffled sounds and then Yuki hopped to his feet and started walking again, tiny little twigs snapping under his light weight as he made his way back onto the little path. "...I'm not in the mood for a fight," he coolly stated, wiping at his eyes with a dark sleeve to get rid of any possible proof that he was crying.  
  
"Nonsense!" Kyo retorted, following closely behind the boy as he walked, "I wouldn't fight you like this!"  
  
"You'd beat me, though... isn't that what you want? What you desire the most out of everything you could have?"  
  
Kyo paused for a second, an odd look on his face as he watched the boy in front of him, "I... I..."  
  
Yuki turned on his heel to face the red head, wiping at his eyes again as he did so. Brows furrowed in frustration and sorrow, he stared at Kyo with those tear-steeped eyes of his. "...Isn't it?!"  
  
"Yu...ki...? Are you okay?" he asked, a look of concern taking over that relatively calm expression on his face. It was as if all his anger and hatred for Yuki had flown right out a window - he couldn't understand it... It was like being sucked into another dimension, he didn't know what to make of the sudden sympathy he felt for Yuki.  
  
"...Demo, demo... now's your chance... why wont you take it?! Why wont you get it over with?!" Arms planted firmly at his sides, slender digits curled up into his palms as he hung his head. Half-lidded eyes shut completely for a few seconds before opening again, raising his head to look into the eyes of Kyo, stunned by the others refusal to take this opportunity to beat him. "Wakarimasen!" he shouted, throwing his fists onto the boys chest as he broke out into a fit of tears. "Wakarimasen! Wakarimasen..." repeating that single word, he continued to pound on Kyo's chest. "Doushite...?!"  
  
"Ya-yamero!" the red-head stuttered, grabbing a hold of the boys wrists. "What's wrong with you, Yuki?!" Eyes wide in confusion, he tightened his grip on Yuki's wrists as he looked down at him, "What's gotten in to you?"  
  
Yuki fell silent, gazing up at Kyo as he choked back a few more tears. He couldn't say what he wanted to - he couldn't say how much he wanted to be in Kyo's position... how he didn't want to be himself anymore, how much it hurt... It hadn't changed much in the first place when they had both confessed how jealous they were of each other. It hadn't changed a thing...  
  
"Naruhondo..." he let go of the wrists and, dragging a slender digit under Yuki's eyes, he wiped the tears away, "Just say it, Yuki..."  
  
"I want to be you... I want to be everything you are. I want to be invisible, I want to be ...normal..." he paused for a second, casting his gaze to his feet as he leaned in to rest his forehead on Kyo's chest, "...Not when it comes to the Juunishi... but when it comes to everythi-..." he trailed off and fell silent.  
  
"..Yuki.." he raised a brow as he got no reply from the boy, "...Yuki?" placing both of his hands on the boys shoulders, he gave a little shake before lifting Yuki's head up with his right hand... only to find him asleep. "Ne, baka-nezumi..." he muttered, scooping the boy up and into his arms, "..Why are you so upset?"  
  
*End of chapter one.. o.-; I hope you liked it... Please comment. n.n;;;* 


	2. Tabun

*Second chapter... woo... I hope you all enjoy it... x.x; And yes, for those of you who missed it... it is a Kyo/Yuki fic... o_o;...Sorry if this chapter's sort of...long. n.n;; Beware of SERIOUS Ayame. Yes, I believe he'd get like this if a situation like this ever came up... Don't flame me. e.e*  
  
Sugoi: "Great!", "Awesome!"  
  
Hontou: "Really?"  
  
Chikuso-nezumi!: "Damn mouse!"  
  
Baka-nezumi: "Idiot (or stupid. o.o;) mouse!"  
  
Baka-neko: "Idiot (or...stupid...n.n) cat!"  
  
Hai: "Yes"  
  
Iie: "No"  
  
Nani: "What?"  
  
Ne (I usually use "nene"..n.n; because it sounds cute...), Mou: Words that don't really have any particular meaning... n.n; I suppose "Ne" is used to attract attention and "Mou" is used as "..Already?" or something along those lines - but a lot of people also use it as if it were a drawn out sigh.. n. Um.. yeah... got it?  
  
Aite - Chapter 2 - Tabun (Maybe.)  
  
The last thing Shigure expected to see was Kyo walking back with Yuki asleep in his arms. His eyes went wide before he started to cry tears of joy, letting them flow rather freely down his face as he dropped his book. "SUGOI!!" he exclaimed as he watched the red-head approach him, "You two are on equal terms?! A new love has been born!"  
  
"Gure-san..." Ayame said as he crouched to pick the dropped book up. Raising himself, he handed the book to the overly joyous man, "I think there is a more serious matter at hand." Staring at the two boys for a moment, he dusted himself off before he paraded down the few stairs there were and shuffled over to Kyo. "Is he..."  
  
Kyo nodded, "Asleep..." He paused and then grimaced as he looked down at Yuki, "Moooou... I can't take this any more! Take him before he winds up on the ground!"  
  
"Have you fixed things?" Ayame asked, prying the sleeping Yuki from the others arms, "Or did you find him asleep?"  
  
Kyo gave Yuki up, somewhat grateful that he could let his arms rest now. "...We spoke and then he fell asleep." ...He paused, "...Against me."  
  
Ayame blinked in confusement as he turned on his heel and started back, "Hontou?"  
  
Kyo followed, both arms swaying freely at his sides, his gaze fixated on the ground. "..After he pounded the hell out of my chest," he hissed, "I bet I'll have bruises! Chikuso-nezumi!" Growling, he entered the seemingly empty house and sat himself down on the floor, crossing his arms in annoyance.  
  
"I think you secretly love him." Ayame stated, glancing at Kyo before his attention was averted to the still happily-weeping Shigure. He raised a brow, "Gure-san..." he sighed, "...You can stop now."  
  
Shigure tilted his head to the side as he noted Ayame's unusual serious tone. The water works stopped and he wiped his eyes with a sleeve, "What happened anyway?" Blinking curiously a few times, he raised both brows as he glanced at Kyo... the Kyo who was currently throwing a fit and screaming at the top of his lungs about how much he did not like the 'chikuso-nezumi.' He couldn't believe Yuki could sleep through all that screaming. "Anou... ne... I suppose we'll talk later?" he offered a crooked grin as he watched the red-head's silly little antics.  
  
"Gure-san... tell him to keep quiet, Yuki's sleeping... Has he no respect?"  
  
"I DON'T WHEN IT COMES TO HIM!" Kyo retorted, slamming a foot down onto the hard wood floor as he shook a fist in Ayame's direction, "WHY WOULD I RESPECT THAT BAKA-NEZUMI?!"  
  
Shigure sweatdropped, hadn't Kyo been nice just a few minutes ago? And why did Kyo keep switching from 'chikuso-nezumi' to 'baka-nezumi'...?! He raised his book and chucked it at the more-than-pissed cat-boy as Ayame made his way up to Yuki's room.  
  
"WHY WOULD I HAVE RE--"... And then he toppled over as he got hit with the book, those crimson hues becoming twirling swirls as he laid on the floor rather motionless for a few minutes.  
  
"Keep quiet."  
  
"H-h-haaaaai...." Kyo responded, noting that a half-serious Shigure was no fun to be around. He then sat up and placed himself against a nearby wall as he awaited the returning of Ayame... and possibly some news about Yuki. He mentally slapped himself, /News?! About YUKI?! Why would I care about him at all...?!/  
  
And as if on cue, Ayame stepped into the room, "He's got a fever... He's not sick - with a cold or anything of that sort, I mean... He's upset about something... and he's so upset about it that he got himself sick... Wait..." he paused, golden eyes going wide, "...Was... was *he* here?!"  
  
Shigure perked up, /...*he*...? Oh...god.../ "Aki--" and he fell silent upon hearing the soft foot-steps on the wood. Turning to face the direction where the sound was coming, those dark eyes of his went wide.  
  
"It was just a friendly visit," the sickly boy started, leaning against a doorframe, "I meant no harm in it." He then made his way over to Shigure and rested his head on the man's shoulder. "...I don't know what got to him," he stated as he wrapped his arms around the left one of the other man.  
  
Ayame stared at the boy before motioning for Kyo to go call Hatori. The boy noted this and hopped to his feet and over to the phone. He mumbled silently to himself as he dialed the number and informed Hatori of the little problem they were in and the older man sighed and hung-up - there was no doubt in his mind that he was coming to pick Akito up... and possibly Ayame, as well.  
  
"I'm going to go check on Yu-..." he paused, "...Baka-nezumi..." Kyo stated as he slipped back into the room and shuffled in the direction of the mouses room, shooting a rather bland glance at Akito and Shigure before he strode past Ayame.  
  
"Kyo." Akito said - nothing attached. Just 'Kyo.' Glaring at the boy as the red-head turned to face him, he let Shigure go and took a few soft little steps over to the cat, standing face-to-face with him and just sideways to Ayame. "I don't want you to get close to him."  
  
Kyo spent a few seconds trying to figure out what that had meant, but it hadn't dawned on him until he had turned back around and started for his destination again... and he was just outside of the boys room when it dawned, as well. Leaning his forehead on the wall, he sighed and ran his hands along the hard surface, "...Maybe... maybe Aya--...No, he's not right! I don't love that stupid mouse! ..And...and…Aki…to... Why would he think...? Maybe... Iie! I would never get close to him! He's annoying and... and stuck-up and he's stupid!!" He paused, "AND HE'S A MOUSE!"  
  
Yuki, having heard the rather ruffled cat, sat up in his bed, "...Nani?" A hand grasped his burning forehead as he set his elbow on a bent knee. Frowning slightly, he pushed himself up to his feet and stumbled over to the door. "Nani...? Nani, baka-neko?!" He slid the door open with ease, and leaned against the frame as he sunk to his knees. "Y-you think I didn't h-hear that? You think... you th-think it doesn't hurt?!" he stuttered, slamming his fists on to the floor as those tears started to reappear.  
  
Kyo stood in shock, taking a few steps backwards as he watched the broken boy, he couldn't think of what to say... Why was Yuki like this...? /What's wrong with Yuki? ...What did he do to him...?/  
  
"Maybe I should just go away... N-no one's really th-there for me... I'm al-alone... I'm differ...ent... Who can love someone..l-like me?!" Yuki sobbed as he lowered himself to the cool floor, wrapping his arms around his head. "...The o-only reason why a-anyone puts up with me... is be-because I'm a Sohma... D-do you know how that fe-..els..?" he asked through muffled sobs, raising his head to glance at Kyo through tear-stained violet eyes... that had grown dull and void of the laughter and joy he had managed to grasp after the coming of Tohru... And then his fever caught back up to him and he lay on the floor... in sleep... without a seconds notice.  
  
"Y-yuki..." Kyo started, falling to his knees before the sleeping boy, /...Is that what he did, Yuki...?/ "...I know how it feels... But maybe that's not it..." He paused as he scooped the boy up into his arms and then - with much difficulty - lifted himself, "...For you, anyway." And he soon found himself accompanied by the rather worried Ayame who had heard most of what had happened.  
  
"Nene, he's gone now... and I'm staying for a few nights to make sure Yuki's okay." Ayame said as he hurried to Kyo's side to help him take care of the sick boy. Placing a wet rag on Yuki's forehead, he turned to face Kyo, "...He's got something up his sleeve, I'm not sure what it is, though..." He sighed as Kyo nodded in agreement and carefully hurried to set up a few mats, "I'll be staying in here tonight..." he paused, "...Are you going to, as well?"  
  
Kyo scratched oddly at the back of his neck as he pondered the idea... True that Yuki was sick and he'd need supervision.. but he figured Ayame'd be enough.. and he'd *never* be caught sleeping in Yuki's room! "Not in a million years," he stated rather coolly, rising to his feet as he prepared to leave, only to have Ayame grab his arm. He paused and raised a brow, "...What? I'm not staying here!"  
  
"Listen to me, you may be the only one able to pick apart his mind. He's been telling you bits and pieces of what he's thinking, not anyone else. *You.* ...I can't just let you dismiss this whole deal, it's important... no matter how you think of it! Why don't you grow up and get over your silly games! This may be a life-or-death situation."  
  
He couldn't stand the seriousness of Ayame, it made him nod his head in approval and set up his own mat to sleep on... right next to Yuki and Ayame was on the other side of the sick boy. /Maybe... maybe he's right../  
  
*...u.u; That took a while to write.... please comment! I worked hard on this. ;-; Really hard.* 


	3. Yaku Soku to Suki

*Ah, the third chapter already... x.X;;... I'm glad so many people commented so far! I love getting comments.. n.n It's motivation! ...No, really, it is. n. Ah, and sorry for the lack of definitions for new Japanese words... x.x; in the last chapter...! Oh, and for those of you wondering where Tohru is... she's not around - she's with her bestest buddies on a vacation thingy.. n.n ...On with the chapter...*  
  
Ohayo (or Ohayo Gozaimasu): "Good morning!"  
  
Itai: "Ow.."  
  
Arigatou: "Thank you."  
  
Aite - Chapter 3 - Yaku Soku to Suki (Promise and Affection)  
And so Kyo rose the next morning, opening his eyes to see himself face to face with Yuki. Blinking, he watched the boy sleep for a few silent moments... wondering why the hell they just so happened to wind up with the tips of their noses touching. ...They were so close to one another that Kyo could feel the light, steady breathing of Yuki on his skin... and it made him shiver just thinking about it. He contemplated the idea of pushing Yuki away but he wound up dismissing it after deciding that the boy deserved to get his sleep.  
  
Pushing himself up to a seated position, he watched as Yuki curled into a little ball and clung to his blankets. Kyo, being the... boy that he is, took his blanket and draped it over the sleeping boy before glancing at Ayame's empty space. Pushing himself up to his feet, he scanned the room before deciding to join the others... wherever they were.  
  
"OHAYO!" Ayame exclaimed, bouncing out of the kitchen to give the red-head a pat on the back. "How did you sleep?" He then paused for a second, the twinkle in his eyes suggesting he knew something Kyo had hoped he hadn't, "...And how did you wake?"  
  
Kyo twitched at that, pushing the snake away before he shook a fist in the air at him, "You KNEW we were that close to each other and you didn't do anything about it?!"  
  
Ayame shrugged and carelessly waved a picture in the air. "Moooou... You two looked so peaceful!" He commented, finding that the picture of the two practically on top of one another (Kyo being on his stomach with his head turned towards Yuki and Yuki being on his side with a leg wrapped rather tightly around one of Kyo's) made him no less than ecstatic.  
  
"NANI?!" Kyo steamed, his face getting as red as a tomato as he pounced the older boy and tried to take the picture from him. He failed miserably and Ayame was left giggling while Shigure pried Kyo off him... but he struggled and tried to break free. "GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!!" he screamed, managing to elbow Shigure in the stomach and escape the man's tight grasp. He pounced Ayame again... or tried to, at least... to his dismay, the boy took a step backwards and Kyo landed flat on his face. Jumping up to his feet, the red-head shook yet another fist at Ayame as he screamed random insults... only to find himself crosseyed and with a mouthful of leeks.   
  
"Quiet," Ayame said as he watched Kyo run off to rid himself of the disgusting food. He was rather proud of himself, proud and... and, well... he was left standing with both hands on his hips and grinning like a madman.  
  
/I wonder where he learned that!/ Kyo thought rather sarcastically as he scrubbed at his teeth with his toothbrush, leaving to find a spot on the roof only when he thought he'd be free of the nasty taste of those damn leeks. Crossing his arms over his chest, he hung his head and sneered.  
  
. . . . .   
  
"Time to wake up, Yuki..." Ayame said as he gave a gentle shake to his younger brother. He sighed upon noticing the reluctance of Yuki to wake and so he pressed his hand against the boys forehead only to find that the fever hadn't died out yet. Pulling him up into a seated position, he gave a few little smacks to his brothers cheeks and awaited a response.  
  
"...Iie, iie... I don't believe...you... iie! ...i-itai... Doushi--..." Yuki mumbled in his sleep as he fell forward into his brothers lap, half-sobbing through his sleep. Ayame's slaps had just made it worse - the poor boy was suffering from a nightmare... and the odds of him waking to be as happy as a fuzzy bunny in a room full of carrots were rather slim to none.  
  
"Yuki..?" The snake picked his brother up and started to shake him again - this time a little more harshly than the last. "Yuki, Yuki..." he repeated, growing increasingly worried at his brother's ill state. Finally the boy woke and immediately broke out into a fit of tears and latched on to him. The stunned Ayame wrapped his arms around the frail boy and held him tight, "It's okay, Yuki... It will be okay... Shh..." He whispered as he slowly rocked the boy and tried to hush the crying. "I'll get him back for what he did to you..." pausing, he rested his chin on the top of the boys head, "...whatever it was. I promise, Yuki..."  
  
"Is he okay?" Kyo asked as he entered the room, crimson eyes wide in disbelief at what he saw - Ayame was holding a sobbing Yuki? This wasn't right. A bowl of home-made soup in his right hand and a spoon in the other, he made his way over to the two and took a seat beside them, taking extra care not to spill what he had made. Setting the bowl on the floor and placing the spoon in the aforementioned bowl, he pushed it off to the side, "...I brought Yuki some soup, he hasn't eaten in a long time and I thought he'd be hungry and.." He started to play with the hem of his shirt, "...I-I figured I'd make something anyway... because To--..." he trailed off as he heard the sniffling of Yuki... and watched as the boy raised his head and snuck a glance at the soup.  
  
It was then that he felt a sharp pain in his heart - and once again all the hate he thought he had for the mouse had diminished into nothing and watching the tears stream down the boys face only made him feel worse about the situation.  
  
"A-arigatou..." Yuki mumbled through muffled sobs as he reached out for the bowl of soup, violet hues that were steeped in tears obviously meaning the boy could see no more than blurred pictures. Kyo nodded and pushed the bowl towards the boy who grasped it with eager and shaky hands.  
  
After a few minutes of watching Yuki try to feed himself (..Which wasn't really working due to the boys fever and sobs...), Ayame took the bowl from Yuki and gave it to Kyo before he spun the mouse around so that his back was resting against his chest and the boy was situated between his legs. "You can't even feed yourself," he sighed as he motioned for Kyo to come closer.  
  
And come closer he did, folding his legs under himself as he sat before Yuki, stirring the soup with the spoon. He knew what he had to do - it was as obvious as a full moon in a night sky - he had to feed Yuki. Brows furrowed as he scooped a spoonful of soup, blowing on it until it was cool enough to offer to the boy. "Okay nezumi... It's time to eat." He offered a smile as the boy accepted the spoonful of soup and when the spoon was emptied, he wasted no time refilling it.  
  
Slowly, but surely, the bowl was beginning to empty... though both Ayame and Kyo knew it was going to be a while before they'd be able to rest. The boy's tears hadn't stopped, nor his fever diminished and it was slowly starting to work on the hearts of everyone in the house.  
  
*...The third chapter all done and nice and... it's niiiiice... XD I hope you liked it, though... x.x; I'm working hard on this... just for you guys. Keep commenting! I love comments so much. ^-^!! It's encouraging.* 


	4. Ai

*Fourth chapter... and yeah, I have a reason for making these "short" and that's because it's easier for me to write them like this - I don't wind up ...stuck... this way... and it is quicker. And yes, Akito is very scary in this fic. It has to be this way... Just deal, okay? This chapter is LONG... kind of... not really... almost? ^-^ Enjoy.*  
  
-: :- = flashbacks. o.O;  
  
Aite - Chapter 4 - Ai (Love. o.O;)  
  
It was rather heartbreaking to have to care for Yuki like this - feeding the boy when he was too drowned in tears to do it himself, waking him from recurring nightmares... Ayame, Shigure, and Kyo had been drained of all their energy and the mouse hadn't returned any promising results. Instead he had departed into his own little world in which he wouldn't speak, eat, or leave his room unless it was necessary. This left the other three wondering if this was a result of Akito secretly visiting him again while he was alone.  
  
...And so they decided to pay a visit to the dying relative, leaving Kyo to look after Yuki... though much to his dismay. He screamed and kicked and protested about how staying with the 'chikuso-nezumi' would only wind up ruining his life and disrupting the 'balance of the world'... Ayame and Shigure were too good to play in to his petty little games and Kyo was shoved into Yuki's room to look after the sleeping boy when the others left.  
  
Grunting, he slid over to a wall and proceeded to rest his back against it, watching the silver-haired boy with slitted eyes as he tried to tell himself that he was as annoyed as anyone could get while in the presence of the mouse. But he couldn't seem to get as angry as he used to get - not even by just thinking about Yuki could he get mad. Something about the boy had managed to start changing Kyo's outlook on the mouse... and Kyo couldn't help but wonder what it was that made his heart skip a beat whenever he got near him.  
  
Yuki turned on to his side, violet eyes fluttering open to meet the gaze of the cat. He blinked a few times and drew the blankets further up and over his shoulders. Saying not a word, he continued to watch Kyo - half wanting him to leave and half wanting him to stay... but he had found himself not able to think what he wanted to think anymore. He didn't know right from wrong when it came to his thoughts and he was left debating over which was the right to do.  
  
Kyo raised a brow as he returned Yuki's cold glare before he decided that he might as well do his damn 'job' and watch over the boy and try to get him to at least give a crooked little smile in response to something. He felt a sharp pain in his heart as the boy turned away from him. Eyes narrowed even more as those brows of his furrowed, slender digits curling up into palms to form fists. Kyo was not happy.  
  
"Chikuso-nezumi..." he murmured, raising a hand as his fists uncurled in preparation to slap the boy as he crawled over to the other side of him. ...But he couldn't bring himself to slap him. In fact, he hadn't even known why he wanted to in the first place. Lowering his hand, he instead brushed those silver strands of hair from the boys pale face. He pouted as he got nothing in return from Yuki but a cold, emotionless glare from the now dull violet eyes that belonged to him.  
  
"I can't have anyone," Yuki started... with an all-too monotone voice. "We Sohmas weren't meant to love. We weren't meant to have feelings or to matter in the world. We're only meant to be. Just to live... To live and then to die."  
  
"Nani? What are you talking about, Yuki?"  
  
"I can't have her. No matter how much I want to, I know I can't. She's not one of us - she's not supposed to know. Not supposed to care. ...And we're not supposed to care about her... because we're different." He paused as Kyo lay down beside him... and he tried to rid himself of the urge to cry... And even though he felt as if his world was ending, even though he wanted so much to just break out into a fit of tears, he couldn't cry. "...Those who are different aren't meant to mingle with those who are normal - it only causes complications. Especially when it comes to us."  
  
/He's in love with her,/ another sharp pain in his heart. He winced and tried to figure out just what was wrong with him - why he started to care about what Yuki said and how he felt... It never mattered to him before, not until Yuki had that 'chance' encounter with Akito.  
  
"...She only sees me as a friend. Perhaps that's best, the way it's supposed to be."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"A visit?" Akito asked, pushing himself up to his feet to greet his relatives Ayame and Shigure. "What brings you both here?" He paused as the two stopped in front of him and he then sat back down on the hard wood of the porch after noticing the rather displeased looks on their faces.  
  
"You know why we're here," Shigure stated, keeping a rather pissed Ayame from wringing Akito's neck by keeping a hand on his shoulder. Taking a seat beside the sick boy on the wood, he took a few moments to glance around at the area and take in the surroundings. "What did you tell him?"  
  
Ayame didn't sit, he remained standing with his arms crossed over his chest and those golden eyes of his narrowed. Restraining himself from lashing out on the boy, he hung his head and started playing with his hair, slender digits entwining with each other as they mingled with those snow-white filaments.  
  
"I told him the truth." Akito stated, patting the hard surface beside him as he glanced at Ayame and gave a soft smile as the man sat down beside him and let his legs dangle off the edge of the porch. Focusing on nothing particular, he stared forward in silence for a few meaningless seconds before turning his head and letting his gaze fall on the approaching Hatori. "Arigatou," he said as he calmly took the cup of tea handed to him by the older man. Raising the cup to his lips, he took a sip of the dark liquid as he blocked out the greeting Ayame who was growing all too hyper upon the presence of Hatori. /Hadn't he just been mad?/  
  
-:  
  
"Aishi'teru, Honda-san," Yuki stated rather calmly as he took one of the girls' hands in to his own. Violet eyes fixated on Tohru as he watched the blush creep into her cheeks, accentuating the darker pink of her lips.  
  
"...Hontou? Yuki-k--" The girl was cut off by the sound of Kyo's voice ringing through the house while he called for the 'chikuso-nezumi' he so loved to hate. Tohru was left watching as Yuki took his leave to take care of the cat.  
  
Akito was mad... more than mad, he was pissed. He had allowed Tohru to live with the Sohmas, he allowed her to keep her memories - he hadn't pressed Hatori to erase everything she knew about them. He had been under the influence that Tohru would prove no threat, that she would just simply be there and nothing more. But this - Yuki falling in love with her? It was not to be taken kindly. And so, after a few seconds of silently following Yuki, he grabbed the younger boy by the arm and pulled him into an empty room.  
  
No, he hadn't planned on doing something like this, he had planned on a simple visit so he could spend time with his relatives. How was he to know this sort of thing would happen? He hadn't even greeted anyone before finding himself in this rather disgusting situation. Pinning the frightened Yuki against the wall after sliding the door shut, he narrowed those dark eyes of his as his gaze met the boys. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
He could see the fear in Yuki's eyes - the fear he both loved and hated. And he sighed as he heard no response from the boy. "Yuki..." slender digits traced the boys jaw line as he spoke, trying to come off as sincere and polite as he could before he slapped him across the face. The 'snap' of skin meeting skin making him wince and then he decided to rest his forehead against that of Yuki's as the younger boy tried to keep the tears back. "My precious Yuki... You've dug yourself a hole... Are you planning on being buried alive?" he asked, pale hands caressing the silver-haired boys abused cheek.  
  
"...I-I..."  
  
"Shh..." Akito shushed him, "Must I tell you stories of the Sohmas and their lovers? It always ends in tragedy, poor, poor Yuki... We aren't meant to love. We aren't normal, we're different. Love, happiness, good fortune... We're not meant to have it. It's pointless chasing a dream you know you can't catch." He paused for a second or two before he picked back up, "She'll only get hurt, Yuki... and you will, as well. You know it's true. She'll find someone normal, someone she can do everything with. Do you think she wants someone who can't embrace her? How would you welcome her home? A simple wave?" He paused again, a little smirk tugging on his lips, "How would you make love to her?"  
  
He could see the tears welling up in Yuki's eyes, he could feel the younger boy sliding down the wall. He hated having to put Yuki through such pain - such torture. "Let her go... unless you want me to interfere." He backed away from the mouse and calmly left the room, pausing in his steps to turn his head and watch as Yuki met the floor with full force. Sighing as he left, his right hand placing itself over his heart and leaned against the wall as he slipped out of the house unnoticed.  
  
:-  
  
"Are you all right?" Shigure asked a dazed Akito, raising a brow as he waved a hand in front of the boys face.  
  
"Ah, hai..." Akito said, glancing oddly at the hand before he decided to expand a little more on the subject at hand. "He's in love with that girl," he stated, noting the nods from both Ayame and Shigure in response. "I wont have it."  
  
"You should ha-" Ayame shut himself up, seeing as how he was about to get himself in a hell of a lot of trouble. "...Doushite?" he asked, being a little more careful not to step out of line this time, "You were so harsh on him when he was younger, why not let him be happy?"  
  
"He'll get hurt."  
  
"I don't think you know her as much as you think you do! She would never hurt him!" Ayame protested, slamming a fist on to the hard wood as he did so. "She's kind, gentle, understanding... and she doesn't care about the curse! You, of all people, should see and understand that!"  
  
"How dare you question my actions and my thoughts! Have you no idea what I'm going through for YOU?! For you and everyone else?! My life is ruined because of all of you! I live for the sole purpose of dying so that you can live out your lives! I'm being sacrificed for a group of people who could care less about whether or not I actually exist! ...And if I can't be happy then no one else will, either!"  
  
"You aren't happy because you chose not to be! Let him love and be loved! Stop ruining our lives because you're too focused on your death-to-come to make yours worth while!" Ayame was red in the face now, and Shigure was left tugging the man to his feet and off in the opposite direction while the snake screamed at and insulted the sickly boy.  
  
"Tohru doesn't love him," he stated quite simply, as if everyone already knew and those who didn't should have. He had ignored most of what Ayame said after 'let him love and be loved!' because, quite frankly, he knew for a fact that the girl only cared for Yuki as if he were her brother. "I care for him more than she ever could."  
  
Ayame paused in his insulting and set to thinking about what that last part meant, but Shigure only apologized for the ordeal before dragging Ayame off, leaving a silent Hatori with a more than ruffled Akito.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Yuki..."  
  
"...I wonder if... perhaps someone will love me as much as I love her... but even then he wouldn't allow it." Yuki paused as he tried to pick up a deeper trail of thought on the subject, but he couldn't think of anything to say that would cheer himself up. "... He's right, we're not meant to be happy."  
  
"Maybe you should think what *you* want to think," Kyo said as he pulled the melancholy Yuki into his arms, placing a soft kiss on the boys forehead as he tried to get him to sleep. He hadn't even known he had given that sort of comforting kiss until after he had already done it and that heart of his was left skipping beats as the mouse dug his face into his chest and grasped his shirt. Kyo could feel the slight burning in his cheeks as he blushed and wrapped his arms around the silver-haired boy. /...Baka-nezumi...making me blush.../  
  
*Okay... I'm not writing anymore for this chapter. u.u Wait until the next chapter for more! I spent waaaaay too much time on this today. XD!!! I hope you all liked it...* 


	5. Resurfacing Feelings

*B'ah. o.o I think people are loosing their interest in this fic... either that or they're all too lazy to comment anymore. ;; No worries, though... I'll keep writing new chapters. Truth-be-told, I was hoping it wouldn't get as complicated as it did. Stupid me and my writing-without-thinking... but I can still make this work out the way I want it to! I hope you all hang in there for me! And just for kicks, this chapter's got a few funny parts in it. o_o;*  
  
Yoshi!: "Here I come!" "All right, then!" or "Yeah!"  
  
Aite - Chapter 5 - Resurfacing Feelings (Ah, so I ran out of ideas for Japanese titles... u.u; XD!)  
  
"My thoughts on the subject? I think Yuki bottled everything up inside for far too long and this set it off," Ayame inquired, tapping his chin with an index finger. Golden eyes fixed on Kyo who had been asking more questions than anyone thought possible for him to ask. It was especially odd that he was asking them about Yuki.  
  
"...But why now, though? What's so special about this situation that he just couldn't keep it all inside anymore?" Kyo asked, perking up a bit as his curiosity reached it's peek.  
  
Ayame shrugged as he handed the cat a bowl of soup to hold and finished preparing Yuki's drink, "I don't think he's ever loved someone as much as he loved her." He smirked as he noticed the frown appear on Kyo's face as he said that, "Ah, but apparently... someone must love him a great deal..."  
  
"I don't think *he* is capable of loving."  
  
"I wasn't talking about him." Pausing, he turned to look at Kyo and motioned for him to follow, "..But he is capable of loving and Yuki is proof of that. It might seem like he hates him, but he doesn't. He loves him deeply and doesn't want him to suffer."  
  
"What a crock of bull...! He put Yuki through so much torture, how could he honestly love him?!" Kyo growled, shaking his head in disbelief as the crept closer to Yuki's room. "...Maybe some twisted, jealous love..." trailing off, he quickened his pace until he caught up to Ayame and then slowed back down, "is that what it is?"  
  
"Don't ask such questions. He's an enigma." Ayame gave a slight roll of his eyes as he entered his brothers room, his gaze falling on the boy who had seated himself in a corner. "Ah," he commented as he made his way over to Yuki, "...You're starting to act like him, Yuki."  
  
"Gomen ne," sighing, he retreated to his thoughts, /...I'm better than this. I shouldn't be upset about her! She's my friend and for that I should be happy. I have that much of her love and I'm happy for that./ Violet hues widened as he pulled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms about them before he rested his chin in the gap between his knees, a small smile creeping onto those lips of his. "Maybe I've been overreacting..." when it came to Tohru? Possibly, but she wasn't the only problem. Akito's actions had made it much worse and Yuki couldn't handle it anymore. Everything he had kept inside for all those years had driven him to the brink of insanity... and he just snapped.  
  
"...Kuso-nezumi..." Kyo muttered as he lowered himself to a sitting position, crimson hues half-lidded as he glances lopsidedly at the mouse.  
  
"What did you say, baka-neko?"  
  
Kyo grimaced, shaking an offending fist at Yuki, "Say that to my face!"  
  
"I just did."  
  
"Ahah, Yuki, that Yuki! Nene," Ayame snickered, slipping between both Kyo and Yuki, "You two mustn't fight! Ah, but it seems the old Yuki is coming back?!" exclaiming this rather proudly, he ruffled the mouses hair a bit, "Tis a happy day!"  
  
"Reaaaally?!" Shigure asked from behind Kyo after he had managed to slip in unnoticed.  
  
"WAH!" the cat exclaimed, jumping so high that he hit the roof. Falling back down, he landed face-first on the floor, those dark eyes of his mutating into duo swirls that spun around and around and around... "...O...w..." ..And then the bowl of soup managed to land upside-down on his head, Kyo became soaked and rather pissed off at this. "...Ugh..." Mumble, mumble, grumble, grumble.  
  
"Gure-san!" golden eyes sparkled in admiration as Ayame leaned over the fallen and dazed cat, grasping the dogs hands with his own.  
  
"Haaai!"  
  
Yuki just blinked at the whole scene and cautiously tried to slip away. He was stopped, however, as Kyo grabbed his leg and pulled him back. Pounding on the floor and trying to kick himself free, Yuki threw a fit. He rarely threw fits like this... but he really didn't want to be in this sort of situation! "Let go!"  
  
"This is your fault!" Kyo was reluctant to let Yuki go, and this was only more evident by the scarlet colour of his face and duo brows furrowed in anger. "You're going to pay for this!" he stated rather proudly (and boldly. o.O;) as he spun the mouse around onto his back and jumped atop him. Grinning as he positioned himself on the boys stomach, he stared down at him as he raised a fist.  
  
"YOSHI!" Ayame and Shigure exclaimed, throwing their arms out after they used the normal form of ritualistic actions - index fingers crossing as they grinned rather immensely. Ayame's arms hadn't managed to miss the red-haired youth and Kyo was sent flying the rest of the way on to Yuki, lips colliding with those of the mouse.  
  
Crimson eyes went wide and ivory cheeks flooded with that semi-familiar red colour, palms resting on the floor were quickly shaped into well-rounded fists as he lingered in this hell-raising position before it registered. Upon noticing the dumbfounded look on Yuki's face, Kyo pushed himself up, hopped to his feet and staggered out of the room while mumbling random apologies and insults directed at the poor Yuki who had all but recovered from this seeming hell he had been forced in to.  
  
Ayame and Shigure blinked, having had front row seats to see the whole 'show' of sorts, and both were left casting confusing glances at each other, half wanting to cling to each other and weep tears of joy and half wanting to point and laugh... They decided to be safe about it and just glance... and snicker... and glance a few more times before slinking out of the room and left Yuki by himself, half petrified and half...blah.  
  
The mouse blinked, violet-hues growing dull again as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Pushing himself up to a sitting position, slender digits raised to press themselves on those lips of his. "...What...? Did that really... just happen?" he mumbled, cheeks still red from the whole ordeal. He didn't know what to think, all of these new emotions were popping up - emotions he hadn't felt since he admitted to Tohru how much he loved her. He was confused by it, wasn't Kyo his enemy? The stupid cat that he's supposed to hate for some odd reason?  
  
Truth-be-told, Yuki never hated Kyo as much as he let on. Why? Because he didn't believe that fighting over something done in the past (that had nothing to do with Kyo and Yuki as *people* but only the spirits they had been cursed with) would bring anything good in the end. Yuki admired Kyo and his ability to stay rather invisible to everyone else, the way he just seemed to be there and blend in. Yuki could never do that, could he? No, he was always standing out... always noticed.  
  
Rising to his feet, Yuki brushed himself off and left the room, only to slam right into the cat and topple over with him and onto the floor. Water flew everywhere, drenching the already soaked-in-soup Kyo and Yuki at the same time. A rather large bowl slid across the floor and slammed into the wall, a few rags along with it and Yuki's gaze followed them before resting on the fuming Kyo underneath him.  
  
"Na-na-n-n-NANI, CHIKUSO-NEZUMI?!" Kyo stammered, getting red again as he stared into the dark pools of violet that belonged to the mouse. /...Ah... if you look close enough... past the specks of gray... it looks like you can see sta--.../ He snapped back into reality, shaking his head in dismay as he mentally slapped himself, he furrowed those brows of his and offered Yuki a rather harsh glare. "Get... OFF."  
  
"Ah, settle down.." Yuki mused in a sing-song voice, "You get worked up over little things. What was the bowl of water for?" the now shivering boy blinked, raising a brow as he glanced back to the aforementioned bowl.  
  
"I..." the cat started, sighing as he gently pushed the mouse off him. "...I thought I'd help you clean up," he blushed and quickly collected the rags and bowl, "...I thought you'd need help."  
  
"Kyo..."  
  
"..Hmm?"  
  
"You're blushing."  
  
"G'ah!"  
  
Yuki tilted his head as he watched Kyo rub at his cheeks and Yuki's own turned red. He felt odd again, those old feelings popping back up. There was something about Kyo that changed his whole attitude now and he couldn't put a finger on it. Confusing, it was, to feel like this for someone you're supposed to love to hate. Kyo wasn't that bad - he wasn't just tough and quick to get mad. He was caring if he wanted to be and that had been more than proven during the time when Yuki couldn't do anything but sulk. "Arigatou," he whispered as he took a rag from Kyo's hand and started to wipe the liquid off the floor.  
  
Kyo blushed even more profusely now as he threw a rather odd and confused glance in Yuki's direction. "You're welcome," he mumbled just loud enough for the mouse to hear before he cleared his throat, tugging somewhat on the collar of his shirt. "...Baka-nezumi..."  
  
*This chapter is DONE. ....u.u; I can't write anymore. My fingers are going to fall off... but I hope you liked it. ^-^;;; ... Aha... yeah... anyway... I'll post the next chapter as soon as I think of what it's going t be about. o.O;* 


	6. Neko to Nezumi

*YOSHI! 6th chapter. n.n Whee...Anyway... here we go.. x.x; And... sorry if took so long for this to start heading in the KyoxYuki direction... I didn't want to just jump in to a fic where they were together... it leaves a lot out unless you add flashbacks to how they got together, doesn't it? And this chapter is long.... o.O; Oh.. and... n.n;;;;; Uh... heh... while this chapter doesn't have any 'lemony' stuff in it (I have yet to write anything lemony... x.x;), it does get ... er. o.o; Just read. n.n;; And yes, this is where the -real- Kyo and Yuki stuff begins. o.o;*  
  
Aite - Chapter 6 - Neko to Nezumi (Cat and Rat/Mouse/whatever you want to call it. n.n;;)  
  
Yuki yawned, glossy tiers parting as he inhaled and promptly raised himself into a seated position. A knee rose and upon this he set his left forearm as he leaned forward, violet hues sparkling in the morning light that managed to slip through the windows. Glancing beside him, the light in those eyes of his flickered as his sight fell upon the sleeping Kyo. Slender brows were raised to form arches as his forearm slid off his knee and he gave the boy a pinch on the cheek.  
  
He sighed as the boy gave no other response but a disgruntled sneer and turned on his side and Yuki was left placing both of his small hands on the cat's arm and, with a huff and puff of disappointment, gave the boy a few good shakes. "Nene, baka-neko, we fell asleep..." He hadn't even known when they did, but they had... right in the middle of his room. Despite his plan to get up and start the day, he could feel an unseen force tugging his eyelids down. Finally the boy gave up and fell on to his back to go to sleep.  
  
Crimson oculars fluttered open as the boy groaned, a few insults slipping rather carelessly from his lips. Flipping on to his back to rest for a second, those deep blood-red pools fell shut before he found himself on his side yet again - this time facing the mouse. An arm was thrown - though unconsciously - around the silver-haired boy and Kyo pulled himself closer in attempt to get warmer. The cool atmosphere of the morning never did anything to help the cat, it had always made him cold... and wet and sticky. Yuck.  
  
"OHAYO GO--...." Ayame blinked, raising a delicate snow-white brow as he peered in to the room of his brother only to witness one of the many things he thought he'd never see twice in his lifetime, though he had been blessed by seeing it once before; Yuki and Kyo sleeping together. A smile tugged at those lips of his, both tiers giving in to temptation to curve upwards. "Gure-san..." he called, that calm and soothing voice of his reaching no more than a whispered pitch. "Come and see..."  
  
Shigure tilted his head to the side as he made his way over to the snake and peeked over the others shoulder in attempt to see. A coo escaped those half-parted tiers of his as he smiled, "that is so cute..." He paused for a second as he tapped his chin with an extended index finger, casting his gaze to the ceiling, "Tohru-kun will be back today... and soon, it's not wise to let them sleep..." He had wanted to at least snap a picture of the two but the memory was good enough, he didn't want to give Ayame any more teasing material to use in case the occasion called for it. Turning on his heel, he peeked over his shoulder to look upon the sleeping cousins one more time before he slipped away down the hall. /...He can get them up.../  
  
"Yuki, that Yuki... Ah," he gave each boy a little shake after he fell to his knees beside the mouse, slender digits rising to brush white filaments from that face of his as those golden eyes flickered in delight. He figured the two had fallen asleep while cleaning - the evidence of that was everywhere. The half-empty bowl of water, the rags discarded here-and-there. There was almost no doubt in Ayame when it came to that conclusion. "Time to get up, she's coming back today..."  
  
"A-aya..." Yuki started, only to end with a yawn. Violet oculars flew open again and he stared rather blankly at his older brother. "Honda-san? She's coming back today?" he asked, perking up at the thought of the girl returning. He'd almost forgotten that she was coming back. Pushing himself up into a seated position, he seemed to be oblivious to the arm around his waist until he felt a tug on his shirt. Blinking, violet hues cast their gaze downward to rest upon the arm of Kyo. Why did Kyo have an arm around him? A sweatdrop formed just above his brow as he stared at the pale flesh that belonged to the cat... how slender the arm was, how perfect it seemed... He then sneered, /It's just an arm! It can't compare to other things.../  
  
"Hai... tod--"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"For... being there for me."  
  
Ayame he been staring at the sleeping Kyo but when those gold pools shifted over to Yuki, he found himself locking gazes with him. The sincerity and love that poured out with those words from Yuki had given his heart wings and he felt as if he could fly. This was one of the things he had always hoped for, one of the things he wanted most out of everything else. "I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to be there for you. I know... I wasn't in the past... but I'm here for you now and I'll..." he paused as he felt the younger boy wrap his arms around his waist and pull him in to a hug. He couldn't help but smile and return the hug given to him, slender arms snaking around that lithe figure before him as he picked back up, " ...always be there for you. I promise."  
  
Yuki buried his face into his brother's chest, closing his eyes as he whispered various forms of 'thanks' and idly began to chew on the Chinese styled shirt as he tightened his grip. Noting the fall of Kyo's arm from his waist, he tilted his head, "Why was his arm around my waist?"  
  
"He was just sleeping, I suppose he got comfortable. Besides, the body heat from another person is best when you're cold and there are no blankets." He blinked and then lightly pushed Yuki away from him and proceeded to rest his hands on the boy shoulders, "I'm going to go help Shigure clean up, I hope he managed to make breakfast without setting anything on fire..." Snickering, he raised himself to his feet and left the room, arms folded across his chest as he did so.  
  
The mouse listened to the soft patting of Ayame's feet on the floor before he turned to Kyo, slender digits brushing red-orange strands from the boys face before deciding to take another path and trace the contours of the cat's lips. He remembered, then, the accidental kiss they had shared... The way Kyo smelled so good, the way their lips just seemed to fit. Moving his hand away, it was caught by one of Kyo's and Yuki blinked, a pink colour flooding his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "G-g-gomen ne..." he stuttered, violet eyes wide at the shock of being caught. What would Kyo do now? What would he think?  
  
"Baka-nezumi..." Kyo muttered, crimson hues open and narrowed as he glared at the boy. "What do you think you're doing?! I didn't want to wake up to the possibility of being kissed by the Prince of Rats!" He only tightened his grip on Yuki's hand for a few seconds before he loosened it and placed his palm against that of mouse, fingers entwining with those of Yuki as those crimson hues of his fell half-lidded. Yuki looked pretty today, he concluded, much more pretty than yesterday. Maybe even delicious. The blush Yuki sported had in turn ignited his own blush and, with hesitation, he pulled the mouse down.  
  
Yuki blinked a few times as he'd been pulled down, landing on his stomach with a loud thumping sound. The action had caused his arms to twist and he'd been left whimpering in pain until he turned on to his side to face Kyo. A puzzled look on his face, he just offered the red-head an odd stare, almost crosseyed, in fact. "What was that for?" he asked as he pulled his hand away from Kyo's rather viciously. "I didn't do anything to you, bak--" Raising a brow at the way the cat was looking at him, those violet eyes narrowed in disappointment and anger, "Are you listening to me?"  
  
/I wonder... what he tastes like... I wonder how he'd react if... if.../ Leaning in, eager lips met those of the mouse with a force strong enough to shatter glass. It was bruising. Pulling himself away, he frowned as he watched the boy cup a hand over his mouth. It wasn't Kyo's fault that he didn't know how to kiss! Both brows were furrowed as he grew angry with the boy. "Ah, kuso-nezumi! Don't silently insult me!"  
  
"Well, if you knew how to kiss, baka-neko!" Yuki retorted as he removed his hand from his bruised lips, "You can't be rough! Ah..." he paused, sighing as he realized what he'd said. Mentally slapping himself, he rolled his eyes in disapproval and rekindled that horrible glare he possessed and threw it in Kyo's direction. "You're horrible."  
  
"Eh?" the cat started, raising a brow at Yuki's comment. He was horrible? What did it matter to Kyo, anyway?! He'd only wanted to find out what he tasted like! He had a little taste the night before... and it was like a teaser to him! He only wanted another taste! But... but... but still, there was part of him that wanted more than that. They'd grown closer over the past few days, closer and closer... and it left Kyo with feelings he thought he'd never have for the mouse! And so he couldn't help himself if he was a little eager, everything just collided. Leaning in again, glossy tiers once again met those of the mouse... this time very timidly and softly, in attempt not to screw things up.  
  
Yuki thought he'd hesitate, he thought he'd flip if this ever happened... but he didn't. It had been like the night before, only that kiss was accidental and this wasn't. It was as gentle as the one the night before, as innocent and pure... and Yuki only attempted to deepen the kiss as Kyo pulled away, catching the cat off guard. Surprising even himself as he closed his eyes, those small hands of his worked their way up Kyo's chest to his shoulders where they had snaked around his neck and he merely pulled the boy closer to himself. Yuki was getting what he didn't know he wanted, he was getting a kiss he didn't know he desired.   
  
"Y-y-yukiiii..." Kyo mumbled through the kiss as the mouse pried his lips apart with an obviously well-trained tongue, though he doubted the boy had much experience in dealing with these sorts of things. However, he decided he wasn't going to be the 'submissive' one in this sort of situation and he pushed Yuki on to his back and positioned himself atop him, a leg on either side of the boy as he leaned over him. His own hands had managed to work their way up to cup the boys face. Yuki's prying with his tongue convinced Kyo to allow the boy access, but he'd be damned if he'd let the mouse have all the fun... And so his little tongue had decided to join that of the others in a dance.  
  
Yuki had wanted to melt when Kyo mumbled his name... he hadn't said 'baka-nezumi' or 'kuso-nezumi'... He'd said... 'Yuki'... and it made the mouse feel like goo. His arms slipped from around the cats neck and slid down his chest, slender digits clashing with the fabric of the boys shirt, twisting and twirling with the cotton as his arms slid around the boys waist. Fingers then curled around the hem of the shirt and tugged it upwards before those hands of his slid under the fabric all together and gently massaged at the pale flesh beneath them as they continued to work the fabric up towards Kyo's head.  
  
Kyo cooed and a purr worked up through his throat as his hands left the boys face to accompany Yuki's. He tugged the shirt off with ease after regretfully pulling away from the kiss and, after tossing the shirt away, he then dived back in for more as his hands made their way under Yuki's shirt and up his chest. Reveling in the shivers he received from the boy, those hands of his slid down to the boys mid-drift and began working with the pants of the mouse. Slender digits played around with the various buttons and zippers until he managed to un-do the pants and he, though cautiously, began to work them down over the boys hips... and past his thighs to his knees and....  
  
"KYO-KUN!? YUKI-KUN?!"  
  
...And at the sound of that voice, both Kyo and Yuki turned their heads, wide-eyed and as red as they could be... and they were left looking at an equally wide-eyed and red Tohru who was almost immediately accompanied by Shigure and Ayame. ...And they stared at each other for a time... what seemed like hours on end, unable to think of anything to say or do.  
  
*The end of this chapter. I was BRAINDEAD when writing this... so it sucks. XD Ahahahaha... Please comment. XD* 


	7. Masaka!

*Okay... chapter seven... Hehe.. I still don't own Furuba... u.u Never will... ;-; But I wish I did... Beware of cursing! o.o;*  
  
Aite - Chapter 7 - Masaka! ( "Can it be?!" "It can't be!"... o.O;;; )  
  
After a momentary silence and staring competition, Kyo finally mustered up the strength to do something. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KUSO-NEZUMI?! D-don't TOUCH me!" He stammered as he jumped to his feet and backed up to the nearest wall. His whole face had turned red and, though he was hesitant in doing so, he slinked over to grab his discarded shirt and slid it back on.  
  
"YOU STARTED IT!" Yuki retorted, feeling even dumber as he noticed that - without Kyo atop him, he looked a little less dressed than he should have been. Grumbling a few nasty insults, he pulled his pants back up and those trembling fingers of his were left fastening them.  
  
"I DID NOT!"  
  
"YOU DID SO!"  
  
"YOU put the moves on ME!!!"  
  
"LIES! BAKA-NEKO!"  
  
"Say that again, I DARE you!"  
  
"BAKA-NEKO!"  
  
That was it, Kyo had enough. Stomping rather furiously over to the mouse, he bent over and picked him up by his shirt, slender digits curling into a fist around the silky fabric as he glared maliciously at the silver-haired boy. "You. Stupid. Little. Rat. I hate you more than anything in the world. I would rather DIE than kiss you ever again. The THOUGHT of you touching me is enough to make me sick! Rot. In. Hell." He sneered before dropping Yuki onto his rear, crimson oculars then sliding over to the laughing Shigure. "What the hell are you laughing at, you ass?!"  
  
The dog continued laughing as he pointed at the red-head and then down to the mouse, an arm sprawled over his mid-section as he doubled over in a fit of giggles. "We caught you two in the act!! AHAHAHAHA!! I knew it would happen one day!!"  
  
Tohru was unable to move, unable to do anything. Her mouth hanging agape, she just stared off into nothing... before turning on her heel and heading down the hall. "I'll... go... put my things away..." she stated in an all-too-calm voice as she trotted slowly down the hall.  
  
Ayame blinked in confusion as he watched the girl before turning his attention to the fuming Kyo... and then to Yuki who seemed all but happy by the harsh words that Kyo had spewed just moments before. A frown crossed his lips as he continued to study the expression on his brothers face, paying no mind to Shigure as he pushed passed him and - though still giggling and laughing like a madman - made his way down the hall behind the girl.  
  
"That stupid dog!" Kyo muttered angrily as he shoved Ayame out of the way and started after Shigure, a fist raised and shaking profusely as he shouted a few more insults. "YOU STUPID MUT! BASTARD! You...you... you ASSHOLE!! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN MOP THE FLOOR WITH YOUR FACE! Me and that disgusting ...THING. How DARE you?!"  
  
Ayame almost lost his balance as Kyo shoved him aside, but he managed to keep it even after stumbling into a wall. "...Yuki..."  
  
The boy looked more than crushed, violet hues downcast as he folded his legs underneath himself and stared oddly at the floor he had seemingly just taken a surprising liking to. A frown upon those soft lips of his, he merely placed his hands in his lap and choked back a waterfall of tears as he bit on his bottom lip. "...Doushite... Kyo...?" He whimpered, oblivious to the snake who had made his way over to him, crouched, and pulled him into an embrace.  
  
"Yuki, I'm sure he didn't mean it... it was just a cover-up..."  
  
"But it hurt..."  
  
Ayame nodded, a small hand lightly patting the boys head as he tightened his grip on him, "I know it does... but it's nothing to get upset about. You two fight all the time... and you know how he gets. You'll get over this, just wait... tomorrow everything will be like it was before. You'll hate him and he'll hate you, this whole hormone-induced thing will just be behind you two... it's not like you lo-..." Ayame cut himself off as he noted the way Yuki stiffened up at the start of that word... the way he wouldn't move.  
  
"But I do..." the startled boy mumbled, "I do.. and it hurts when he says things like that... even if he's just playing around. It hurts. I'm not supposed to feel this way about him... and it was so gradual that I didn't realize it until now... I never thought about it. The way I slowly started to change the way I looked at him, the way I wanted to thank him over and over again for all the help he's given me over the past few days... He never laughed when he saw me crying, he never threw the bowl of soup in my face while he fed me... It changed the way I thought about him... I love him."  
  
Ayame sighed and turned his head to the side just in time to catch a glimpse of Kyo standing by the door with the worst expression on his face that the snake thought he'd ever see. It was a look of pure and utter guilt. It made Ayame want to cry... these two boys obviously loved each other but the one was too stubborn to admit it and the one who had done so had already been through enough to make anyone's heart ache twice as much as normal.  
  
"It's not fair... it's so confusing... I though I really love Honda-san, I thought she was the one... but it changed so quickly when she left for that trip and suddenly Kyo and I weren't competing for her love and... perhaps that's what it was - just the idea of beating him at another thing..." Yuki paused, slender digits twisting and twirling snow-white filaments as he spoke, "...winning her love, that would prove that he couldn't beat me in anything... it would crush his ego so much that he'd just give up. When did I start thinking like him? Why put her in the middle?"  
  
"Ah, just you stop thinking about it, maybe he just rubbed off on you, that's all... And you should just forget this whole thing, you know how he is..."  
  
"I don't want to forget!"  
  
"You're so stubborn..."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Yes you are... now look at me, Yuki.." And at that, he lifted the boys chin up to look him in the eyes, "Don't let this upset you. You're better than that, okay?"  
  
Trembling violet eyes narrowed and Yuki pulled away, "I'm tired. I've got a headache and I want to go to bed."  
  
Sighing, Ayame hung his head and shrugged before helping the boy into bed, placing a kiss on the pale flesh of Yuki's forehead as he finished tucking him in. "Do you want any medicine?" he asked, a brow rising to form an arch as Yuki just mumbled and turned onto his side.  
  
"Stop acting so gay."  
  
"Oh, shush! Don't talk like that to your big brother..." Ayame pouted, whimpering slightly as he pinched at the mouses cheeks, "Do you want me to keep you company?" He was teasing the boy, of course, and had no intention of spending too much more time in the room. Giggling childishly at the shake of Yuki's head, he hopped to his feet and slipped out of the room and right passed the fuming red-headed cat. "Tsk, tsk," he waved an offending index finger in Kyo's face as he passed him, "It's bad to listen to someone elses conversation.. especially if it includes you and you don't do a thing about it."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kyo was more than pissed at the snake and in return to the waving finger, he simply snapped at it which resulted in the shocked Ayame jumping back into a wall.  
  
"Moooou..." the snake said as he recoiled, "He needs you, ... why don't you go to him?"  
  
"Shut the hell up, you sick BASTARD!" he retorted as he slipped closer the boys room, leaving Ayame with a very pleased look on his face. Oh, Kyo was going to get the idiot back for this! Ten-fold! Fists were shaken in the snakes direction before Shigure decided to pop out from no where and dance around the hall in boyish glee while chanting 'Pervert, Pervert, Kyo is a pervert!!!' and swaying back and forth as if he were some sort of confused tree. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!"  
  
"Kyoooo and Yuuuuki...." Shigure chanted as he slipped over to Ayame and rested his head on his shoulder, both hands stationary in the sleeves of his kimono as a Cheshire-cat grin took over those lips of his. "Nene, what are you two going to do?! Ah, inquiring minds want to knooooow..."  
  
"You sick pervert!" Kyo exclaimed as he slipped into young Yuki's room, sliding the door shut behind him as he ignored both of the insane idiots out in the hall. Tip-toeing over to the sleeping boy, he crouched and leaned in, both hands being placed on Yuki's arm as he pushed him aside and slipped under the blankets with him. Eager arms then snaked around the silver-haired boy and this action - though small - was returned with a soft 'mew' from Yuki. "I'm sorry Yuki... I didn't know you felt that way...."  
  
"Shh... just forget about that. It's okay... I just... I love you, Kyo..."  
  
And with that, Kyo seized the boy.  
  
*The END. I was braindead yet AGAIN.. and, if you can't tell... the next chapter is going to be a lemony one. 9.9; God, I'm sorry... but I've been wanting to write a KyoxYuki lemony thing for a while now... so I decided to do it for this... and stuff... x.x;; So bewaaaare... Ahahaha... haha... ha... er... o_o; Please comment.* 


	8. So This is Love? LEMON lime?

*WARNING. THIS IS A LEMONY CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER HAS YAOI IN IT. MEN HAVING SEX. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS SORT OF THING (or if you're not old enough, but who goes by the rules anyway?) THEN GO AWAY. DO NOT READ. WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. And for another note, those of you who like exotic hentai stuff... will NOT like this. This depicts Kyo and Yuki's FIRST TIME and they've never been in a situation like this before (besides the morning they had been caught. n.n) and so this is... well just read it. -.-; And ... on another note, I'm not going into great detail with this... it would take too much time and then just switching back to normal detail would make it seem like the fic went downhill. Hahaha.. nothing too detailed... u.u; I'm not a big lemon fan. Ahaha... er ...Now, I still dun own Furuba. :D On with the fiiiiic...*  
  
Aite - Chapter 8 - So this is love...?  
  
Kyo caught Yuki off guard, and so the silver-haired boy just 'meeped,' violet eyes shooting wide open as he found that those lips of his had been captured in a soft kiss. He snaked hesitant arms around the cat as he deepened the kiss, those pools of purple falling shut as he worked his hands under Kyo's shirt and up his back, slender digits 'walking' along the soft skin they encountered.  
  
The cat, after having wrapped his own arms around the frail Yuki, pulled the boy up into a seated position, breaking away from the kiss to help the boy remove his shirt. Fingers played around with the Chinese styled buttons as he attempted to unfasten them, however, he found that he couldn't and just as he was about to give up and forget the whole thing, he found that his hands had been accompanied by those of Yuki's. He blinked, crimson oculars averting their gaze to the floor as he dropped his hands, "G-gomen ne... I can't eve-"  
  
"Shh, there's a first time for everything..." Yuki mused as he took Kyo's hands in his own and directed them to the last button, "..Including a first time for unfastening buttons like this." He removed his hands from the others and decided to work on the black shirt the red head was wearing. "How can you wear shirts that tight?" he asked as he grasped sections of the hem and pulled upwards, pausing as he reached the neck.  
  
"...I just like them," he stated as he raised his arms only after playing around with the button and giving up. He sighed as Yuki pulled the shirt over his head, "Yuuuuuki.... My hair's goi-- er..." He mentally slapped himself as he heard the minor crackling as his shirt brushed over his hair, the tell-tail sign of static. Crimson hues darted upwards in attempt to see what it looked like, though he couldn't see much more than messy bangs draped over his eyes.  
  
Yuki pointed and giggled, raising a hand and squealing in joy as the strands of red hair seemed to cling to his pale flesh. "Static!" He was trying to mask the fact that he was nervous and scared, he didn't know what to expect... or what to do or even how to go about doing whatever it was to do! He was lost...  
  
Kyo mumbled something about Yuki's current state of 'hyperactiveness' as he went back to working on the button, ignoring the boy as the mouse continued to play with his hair. Slender digits plucked at the elastic string loop that had been secured around a button... and Kyo, as he tampered with it, simply stuck his tongue out and to the side, both brows furrowing as he worked. Tamper here, tamper there... and finally! he got it! "Yoshi..." he whispered as he placed both of his hands on Yuki's shoulders and under the fabric of the shirt as he pushed it backwards, marveled by the way the silky material simply slid off the boy and fell the floor.  
  
Yuki's hands slid down to rest on Kyo's hips, enjoying the slight shivers the cat let loose as his cold hands ran over the warm flesh beneath them. He then leaned in, petal-like lips meeting those of Kyo as he demanded a kiss and Kyo, who in turn pushed Yuki back down onto his bead and attempted to pry Yuki's lips apart with the prodding of his tongue, seemed all too eager to give the boy what he wanted. Yuki then returned the favor by working on Kyo's pants, half frowning as he realized un-fastening the damn black belt would be a pain... He parted his lips at the prodding and allowed Kyo's tongue to have it's way with his mouth, his own tongue deciding to join in the fun.  
  
"Yuki..." Kyo mumbled as the mouse continued to fiddle with the belt of his khakis, he found himself growing unwillingly frustrated at the boys problem. He sighed and tried to situate himself over the boy, accidentally pinching Yuki's side as he did so. Eyes shot wide open as the boy whimpered and Bit. Down. On. To. His. Tongue. "ITAI!" he exclaimed as he recoiled and sat up, cupping a hand over his mouth as he winced, both brows furrowing as he stared down at Yuki. "G'AH, JUST FORGET IT!"  
  
Yuki pouted and tugged at the belt of the khaki's whimpering as he continued to play around with the complicated black thing. "I'm sorry!" Violet hues grew large as he begged for forgiveness, finally managing to undo the belt. Slender digits then decided to work on the single button and zipper that was left as he continued to give Kyo his puppy face - large violet, tear-filled eyes and pouting lips...  
  
Kyo couldn't stand it anymore... he gave up. "It's okay... we can do this..." he whispered, leaning down to give the mouse an Eskimo kiss as he quickly unfastened Yuki's pants and pulled them down. "Ah, see... I've done this before..." he inquired as he played with the fabric, cooing in delight as one last tug was given and the pants were discarded on the floor. "...But if you bite my tongue again... I will mop the floor with your face..."  
  
"Mou... I'll try not to... but it hurt when you pinched me!" Yuki whimpered as he tugged at the rim of Kyo's pants and let them fall off his hips, stealing the cats lips for another quick kiss as the other slithered out of the damn khakis and kicked them away.  
  
"There are things that will hurt worse, Yuki..." he stated as he they helped each other rid themselves of their undergarments, both boys now shivering due to the sudden coldness. Kyo, to rid themselves of this little cold problem, simply pulled the covers back up and around them, kissing the tip of Yuki's nose as he positioned himself. Kyo hadn't planned on this, he hadn't told himself he was going to make love to Yuki today... so he was unprepared - he had nothing of use, regardless, and he doubted Yuki did... the mouse would just have to deal with what was to come.  
  
Yuki seemed oblivious to the fact that in a few seconds that smile plastered on his lips would be ripped away and replaced with the most disastrous look the boy would ever wear. And Kyo couldn't stand that... that innocence that Yuki and he shared... but Kyo... he knew a little about things like this. Who's to say he hasn't heard... or he was never blessed with common sense? He sighed and, with a free hand, took each of Yuki' hands and placed them on either of his own shoulders before he placed a kiss on the boys forehead and nudged his legs apart with the quick poke or two administered by one of his knees. He then positioned himself between Yuki's legs and placed both of his hands on the mouses hips.  
  
"Kyo..."  
  
"Shh..." the cat whispered, taking note in the increase in his heartbeat... the way his breathing grew rapid. He was, of course, perplexed by these little things... but quickly shrugged the thoughts off and took a deep breath before he pushed himself into Yuki. Slowly, taking things as they should be taken but he almost doubled over in pain as he felt Yuki dig his fingernails into his skin.  
  
"K-k-k..." Yuki couldn't finish a word, not a single word. Those violet eyes of his had shot wide open in shock at the initial pain that ravaged his body. He continued to keep tightening his grip on Kyo's shoulders, his mouth agape as he stared right into Kyo's eyes. He'd wanted to scream... he'd wanted to cry... but nothing would come out.  
  
"Yu-yuki...?" Kyo choked, immediately regretting even starting the whole thing as he looked into the frightened eyes of the boy and decided to shower him in kisses. "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki... I'm so sorry... I should have brou-"  
  
"D-dai...joubu..."  
  
"Yuki..." As unprepared as he was, any normal person would think that he wouldn't have done what he did - he thought he was putting Yuki through hell right now. The tears welling up in Yuki's eyes were enough to make his heart break and made him want to cry and pull the boy into an embrace and hug him and kiss him and make him feel better. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't move, he didn't want to cause Yuki anymore pain. He'd just wait until it passed...  
  
"K-kyo... it hurts..."  
  
"It'll go away..."  
  
Yuki sighed, taking deep breaths and holding them for a few seconds before letting them out, violet orbs shutting as he tried to relax, loosening his grip on Kyo's shoulders as the pain slowly started to go away, being replaced by a somewhat... warm and fuzzy feeling...? He didn't know, but all he could do when the pain passed was breathe a happy sigh of relief.  
  
"How are you feeling...?"  
  
Yuki sniffled and pouted before he drew himself up and stole yet another kiss before lowering himself, "Okay."  
  
Kyo snorted and shook his head, /What kind of answer is that?! Nene, baka-nezumi...!/ Regardless, Kyo then smiled and pulled out some before thrusting back in, reveling in the way Yuki tightened his grip again. This was then followed by slow and easy pumps... which only grew viciously intense as Kyo lost himself in the pleasure and desire, the random moans and gasps escaping both boys urging him on even more as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into the mouse with each thrust.  
  
"K-k-kyoo..." Yuki moaned, his voice barely reaching a whisper. It was only natural that he'd be the first to come, he hadn't thought he'd last long in situations like this and this only further proved those damned thoughts of his. Seed spilling and coating the firm stomach of the boy above him, he gave a little grunt as Kyo merely smiled and paused to kiss him on the forehead.  
  
Kyo grunted as well, only as he came within the boy, giving one last thrust before slowly pulling out and collapsing onto the thin boy beneath him. He was welcomed with open arms and a shower or two of kisses before they both drifted off into sleep, having been more than exhausted with the ordeal they had put themselves through.  
  
*Oh. Hah. The end. I know, not the best (I could have done better, but geeze... I really didn't want you guys to get all hyped up during this chapter and then start chapter 9 and go "Where'd all the detail go...?"). Anyway.. whatever.* 


	9. A New Path

*9th chapter... Yes, I decided to post chapters 8 and 9 together for those of you who aren't fans of lemony things. ^_^;; I hope you enjoy this, it picks up in the morning... Oh, and thanks to all of you who commented on past chapters!! Yay. I still dun own Furuba. o.o; ^_^*  
  
Aite - Chapter 9 - A New Path  
  
Yuki blinked, violet eyes opening before he sat up, glancing beside him to find himself left alone... and hurting. "Kyo?" he mumbled, though half asleep, eyes widening as the red-head slipped into the room with two cups of tea in his hands. Yuki tilted his head to the side, pouting at the pain while he tried to ignore it, slender digits raising to brush messy silvery strands from his face as he watched the cat near him.  
  
"Good morning, did you sleep well?" the cat asked, raising a brow as he took a seat next to Yuki, handing the boy a cup of tea as he did so.  
  
"Hai... but I almost regret waking up," stating this rather bluntly, he took the cup and carefully sipped the contents of it. Steamy hot tea only helping him wake up even more. Yuki sighed and hung his head, glancing oddly at Kyo who'd only blinked and stared at him as though he were someone he'd never seen before. "Kyo?"  
  
"Holy Christ!" he exclaimed, sneering as both brows furrowed, "Why did I have to hurt you like this?! I know that's what it's from! I know I was the one that did it! Damn, you'd think I'd think ahead when it came to this stuff!" he paused and frowned as Yuki placed a hand on his cheek. He tilted his head into the palm, crimson hues closing slightly as he gazed into the violet hues of the mouse.   
  
"It's okay. I don't care at all, Kyo... it doesn't mean a thing to me! You and I... expressed our love for each other and if doing that brings a little pain then I don't care! I don't care how much it hurts..."  
  
"You should take a shower, Yuki... It might help you feel better."  
  
Yuki nodded, only to raise a brow as he glanced around, "Ah, Honda-san... she didn't do any of our wash yesterday, I have nothing to wear..."  
  
"You can borrow some of my clothes, I've got plenty to spare.. Sure, you might not be used to it but at least you won't be walking around in the nude, you know?"  
  
Yuki nodded again, a faint smile tugging at his lips as Kyo left to find some extra clothes. Raising a delicate brow as the door slid open, he averted his gaze to the girl who stepped into the room. Violet hues then averted his gaze to the floor, "Hai, Honda-san?"  
  
"Ah, I-I..." she started, stuttering as she watched the Mouse tightened the blankets around himself. "..I made some breakfast, incase you're hungry."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Hn, don't you announce the presence of visitors?" he hissed lightly as he entered the room behind Tohru, who had been startled by his popping-up.  
  
"G-gomen! I'm so ditzy sometimes!"  
  
Akito merely smiled and hurried her out of the room, tapping her on the head after his task was done, "We need some time alone, I hope you understand." After the girl had gone, Akito had made it a point to take a seat beside Yuki, dark hues seeming to be full of some hidden emotion as he leaned and snaked a hand around the boys neck to draw him in close. "I was so well this morning that I decided to visit." He paused, noting that the boys bare chest... and his clothes strewn about the room. "Now, now, my Yuki... Have you been a bad boy?"  
  
Yuki blinked, staring in disbelief as he looked frightfully into the eyes of Akito, slender digits folding and playing around with the blanket that he had tightened around his waist as Tohru entered. "I-i-iie.." he stuttered, the tone of his voice barely reaching a pitch higher than a whisper. He felt Akito's index finger dig into the nape of his neck and he winced, both eyes falling shut as he tried to ignore the pain.  
  
"Hn. I wasn't expecting to see that vile creature exiting your room. Tell me, my precious Yuki, since when did he visit you this early in the morning without having a plan to defeat you at some thing or another?" He grinned maliciously as he pushed his finger deeper into the boys neck, both brows furrowing as his free hand slammed into the pale cheek of the left side of the mouses face. "You disgust me! ...Everything will be fine, though, I took care of him." Noting the rather disgusted and terrified look on the boys face after he said that, he pressed his finger in harder and grimaced, "Are you not glad that I rid you of pesky and vile creatures?!"  
  
"K-kyo... W..what di-did you do t-to h...im?!" Yuki gasped, arching his neck back as his hands wrapped around the right arm of Akito.  
  
"It's as I thought," the boy hissed before releasing his grip on the mouse and throwing him back into the wall. Making his way to his feet, he placed a hand on Yuki's head, slender digits wrapping around the silver filaments they encountered as he pulled the boy up by his hair. "You've shamed me, Yuki! How dare you even think of doing something I would not approve of?!"  
  
"I-i.. I didn't... me-ean to..." His hands found their way back around the arm as he found himself being pulled up to his feet.  
  
Akito then sneered and swung the boy around as he turned himself, his back facing the wall. "You are a pitiful excuse for a Sohma! You should be exiled! Forced into the streets to live like the low-life you are!" he spat, the volume of his voice reaching a fevered pitch as he insulted the younger boy, bent on belittling him until Yuki re-thought his actions. He knew that he had little chance of Yuki actually regretting doing what he did, and Akito wasn't satisfied with the thought of the mouse only giving the appearance of regretting those things that were all the more worse than just going against Akito's will. He smirked, tightening his grip as he lowered his face to Yukis. "He's coming with me. He's getting locked up a year earlier, thanks to this little endeavor. You aren't to see him."  
  
Yuki choked, both brows furrowing as he put all his strength and effort into pushing Akito's arm away and spoiling his grasp on his neck. Fingernails dug into the skin of the arm as he tightened his grip, his own hand raising to slap the pale flesh of the older boy as Akito lost his grip. "You're not taking him! You're not doing this anymore! We can love! Ye can love and be loved, the only thing preventing us from that happiness is YOU! I don't care what you think, I don't care what you say, and I don't care what you do! You can't have everything your way! I refuse to live in this hell in which you rule as Lucifer. You sicken me! I wont let you do this anymore!"  
  
Akito's head was thrown viciously to the side as Yuki slapped him and he stared in disbelief at the floor as the mouse spoke, all but the steady flow and high pitched voice of the boy seeming to dissolve into nothing. He could feel the anger welling up inside himself, the jealousy and hate. Malice and cruelty. He was about to erupt like a volcano, magma flowing from his veins to cover the land and demolish all within it's path as lava. Growling, dark hues darted up to the boy and he raised a hand only to have it smacked away.  
  
"I wont let you ruin our happiness just because you're going to die. Just because you're too stupid to live what life you have to the fullest. Just because you'd rather hurt us all than give us joy. You'd rather be out Satan than our Savior. You are no martyr, you are the very evil that exists in this family. We'd be better off without you. You are nothing to us but a cruel and unmerciful god of destruction and hate and I can't forgive you." Yuki moved past the shocked Akito, quickening his pace as he reached the door and slid it open before he exited, tightening the loosened blanket around his waist after sliding the door closed.  
  
/Yuki... I wont forgive him.../ Akito mused, slender digits comforting the soon-to-be-bruised flesh of his insulted cheek. Yuki's stepped more than out of line this time, he'd dared to do the unthinkable. He dared to bruise him and to stand up for himself, to completely dismiss what Akito had ordered and had been planning to set in place. He dared to go against his God. Akito couldn't stand it.  
  
"Kyo?" Yuki asked as he peeked into a few rooms he passed, both brows quirked upwards as he spotted Tohru wringing a cloth out into a bowl of water. Poking his head into the room, he saw a rather mangled neko-Kyo -- Tohru obviously playing the part of the nurse caring for her patient. Violet hues widened as he stepped into the room and neared the cat, the various cuts, scrapes, and bruises becoming all the more obvious. "...Kyo..."  
  
"He's okay, Yuki-kun..."  
  
"H-honda-san... a-arigatou..." he offered a faint smile as he glanced at her, taking little notice to the rapidity of his heartbeat and the quickening of his breath. It was hard to be in a room with the two people you love more than anything... the two people you'd give your life for. He blinked and averted his attention back to the sleeping cat, swallowing hard as he listened to the ruffled breathing of the boy.  
  
"Yuki-kun."  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"...Kyo... means a lot to me, Yuki. You mean a lot to me. I don't want you two getting hurt..."  
  
Tilting his head to the side, his gaze fell to meet that of the girl who had began to fumble around with the damp cloth in her hands. "Honda-san?"  
  
"I didn't expect this -- the rivals finding love for each other. I don't know... maybe if I hadn't left then this wouldn't have happened... Demo, I should have expected this... It's only logical, it happens all the time..! But... you two will get hurt... Kyo... would get hurt..."  
  
Yuki sighed, not needing to hear this right now. Although Tohru was being sincere and expressing what was on her mind... it sounded as if she were trying to break them apart. Nothing was sounding right to him anymore. He hung his head, grimacing as he replayed the words in his head ant took them for what they were worth, "...He's always been your favorite. It didn't matter when I told you that I loved you because you love him, don't you? I wasted my feelings on someone who never would have returned them in the way I wanted her to."  
  
Tohru remained silent for a few seconds before she rose to her feet, handing Yuki the damp cloth before she exited the room. She didn't mean to hurt Yuki, she didn't mean for him to waste his time on her... She never loved him as anymore than a brotherly figure... But Kyo? Kyo was the real cat of the zodiac. He had her eyes before anyone else did... She had her love before anyone else did, as well.  
  
Lowering himself to his knees before lying down beside the cat, he snaked an arm around the furry creature and pulled him close. "Thank you for saving my heart..." Now... all that was left to do was wait for the others to return home. Yuki knew full well that Akito'd be left where he was unbothered until one of the infamous Mabudachi Trio entered the building. Tohru wouldn't go near the god-like boy... unless she wanted all that pent-up anger taken out on her.  
  
*Yes, I know... short... but I figured I might as well post this chapter and get it out of the way. I ran out of ideas about halfway through it. So sorry! It goes right downhill, doesn't it?! Oh well. I'll try to make up for it on the next chapter. ^_^* 


	10. Hopeless?

*Okie... 10th chapter. Y'all ready for it? XD Hahaha. Heehee. Anyway, I STILL don't own Furuba. u.u; Oh well. I'll deal. ^_^ Oh, and this chapter is mostly Ayame-centric. n.n;;; I wanted him to have his own chapter, anyway. On with the chapter!*  
  
Aite - Chapter 10 - Hopeless?  
  
"Akito-san?!" Ayame exclaimed as he lowered himself to the boy who hadn't moved from the spot he'd been left in. Slender digits ran through the dark hair that belonged to the god as the snake's other hand lightly brushed him off. "What happened? Why are you here? And in Yuki's room, no le--" he cut himself off, golden eyes going wide as it dawned on him. It all made perfect sense -- why Akito was in this room and Yuki and Kyo weren't anywhere around.  
  
Akito growled and pushed Ayame away, sneering as he pushed himself to his feet and shuffled out of the room. Both brows furrowed, he turned his head to the side to glance over at the white-haired boy, "Don't ask me all those damn questions! You annoying idiot! Where's that disobeying rat?!" Arms down at his sides, slender digits curled into fists and he shook his head, only growing more angered at the snake's sudden decision to fall silent. "Never mind!" he snapped as he exited the room, leaving the other alone. He'd take his anger out on that disgusting and vile cat!  
  
Ayame just sighed and hung his head as he ran fingers through his hair, trying not to let the fact that he'd been shunned get to him. It was hard to accept the obvious -- that Akito had a ...thing... for his brother. It was hard to accept the fact that no matter how hard he tried to get Akito's attention that he never would. I wouldn't matter. He would never matter to Akito. Yuki was special. Yuki was untouchable to anyone but Akito.  
  
Pushing himself up to his own feet, Ayame exited the room, as well -- golden eyes downcast as he crossed his arms over his chest. "There's no point in this. No point in complicated love matters like this. Yuki loves Kyo, Kyo loves Yuki. Akito loves Yuki, I love Akito..." he told himself out loud, hanging his head as he whispered it numerous times before moving on and slipping into his thoughts. /...Why not Gure-san or Ha-san? I grew up with them! We're like brothers.. Why not one of them? Maybe that's the problem -- we got so close that it'd seem odd if one of us paired off with another. But then why am I head-over-heals for Akito? That heartless bastard who only seems to be interested in making us suffer and ... and my brother./  
  
He blinked as he turned a corner into an empty room, a slender brow raising at the bowl of water and mat resting on the floor. "They must have been here," he commented as he shoved his thoughts aside, "But where are they now?" Shuffling across the floor, he inspected the semi-empty room before shrugging and leaving, deciding the two must have gone elsewhere... /I know!/ he thought rather enthusiastically as he hopped down the hall towards Kyo's room, /They wouldn't have left! Where would they go? No where! They're right where everyone thought they wouldn't be! Right under our noses!/  
  
Quickening his steps, he made his way to Kyo's room, sliding the door open before stepping into the room. "Yuki? Kyo?" he asked as he slid the door shut and crept ever-so-slowly to a bundled-up heap in the nearest corner. Stretching out an arm, a small hand grasping a rather heavy blanket before he slowly pulled it out towards himself, revealing the two boys. He blinked and released his grip on the blanket before falling to his knees and pulling both of the equally frightened and courageous lovers into his arms. "Nene, you two! I'm so glad to see you're alright! But it seems you need some clothes…."  
  
Yuki blinked, a slender brow raising as he raised his head to glance at his older brother, "Ayame-kun…"  
  
The snake blushed rather deeply at that name and only tightened his grip on thy younger ones as he placed a kiss atop Yuki's head. He was extremely happy that Yuki had decided to address him as he would have if they would have had a better relationship -- perhaps some things weren't so bad, after all. "My little Yuki," he whispered as he placed yet another kiss atop the boys head before averting his attention to the sleeping red-head.  
  
"He's been sleeping for a while now, but he's regained enough of his strength to turn back…" Yuki paused, trailing off for a few seconds as he shot the sleeping boy a worried glance, "I can't wake him up. I've been trying to but I just can't. He wants to take him away… I have to wake him up, he has to get away from here…" Tears were welling up in the boys eyes as he spoke, crystal-clear streams of the salty liquid then allowing themselves access to the boys cheeks.  
  
"Calm down, Yuki. It's not as bad as it seems…"  
  
"Yes it is!" Yuki retorted as he wrapped his arms around Kyo, glaring rather evilly at his brother as he did so. "Or doesn't it matter to you?! The fact that he and I are going through hell?! I'm not putting up with it!"  
  
"YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!" the snake snapped in response as he threw his gaze to the floor, "…He's our God, Yuki. We are his followers."  
  
"Prisoners."  
  
"…Regardless, there's nothing we can do but deal with it. He's not as bad as he seems, though… maybe if you just headed his words… maybe if you got to know him."  
  
Yuki sneered, "the way you know him? I'm sorry, but I don't plan in getting to know him so well that I fall in love with him." Huffing and puffing, the mouse ran his fingers through the cats hair as he watched him sleep before slender digits fell to trace the marks left behind by Akito's aggressive behavior. "And I can't ever just love someone who hurts those closest to me."  
  
Ayame blinked in confusion a few times as he looked down at the silver-haired boy, golden hues half-lidded as he slipped into his thoughts, /…He knows how I feel about him? How? It's not obvious at all… I haven't hinted anything… How could he know?/ Sighing, he hung his head and released his grip on the boys before standing up. He turned on his heels and started for the door, a hand reaching up to brush snow-white filaments that had strayed themselves away from his face.  
  
"You know the outcome of this. You know what's going to happen… he doesn't see you… And you wont ever get past that cold exterior, he'll never let you that close to him."  
  
Ayame paused in his steps for a few seconds, lowering his head as he rubbed at the back of his neck, "I'm getting Gure-san…and then I'll call Ha-san so he can do what he must, you two can try fleeing but you wont get very far. I promise you that. Yuki," he said as he started towards the door again, a hand casually sliding it open as he prepared to make his leave, "…don't do anything else that will screw up your life even more than it already is. You're on Akito-san's hit list now… be careful."  
  
Yuki sighed, tumbling over onto his back and pulling Kyo atop him as he watched his brother leave, "He'll be here soon, Kyo… hopefully he'll fix you up."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
A melancholy Ayame made his way down the hall, peeking into each room as he past it while he made his way through the home. He'd managed to keep quite silent as he walked, small shoed feet gliding along the wood of the floor as he went about his search. He'd thought all too much about what Yuki had said but he wasn't the type to just give up when it came to matters like this -- matters of love.  
  
Sure, he loved Shigure and Hatori, too… and Mine… but Akito… he was different. Akito ruled him, everything he did… The way he lived his life, his daily routine. Akito had a dominance over him that no one else had -- Ayame was fascinated by that dominance, by that power… By those eyes that shimmered with both cruel hatred and hidden love… Akito… Akito was the only person who could play the role he did.  
  
He perked up and slid next to the wall, sliding to the corner as he listened to faint voices that trailed from the next room. Brushing snow-white filaments behind his ears with a few gestures from his hands, he placed an ear against the wall and listened in -- the familiar voices of Shigure and Akito interesting him all too much… but then poked his head out a bit around the corner as if to catch a glimpse of what was going on.  
  
"Just calm down, there's no reason to make yourself sick!" Shigure half-shouted as he placed his hands on the boys shoulders, "Please, Akito-san…"  
  
"Don't tell me there's no reason! He disobeyed me! He went against my words! I can't allow this… I wont take this lightly. I must remind him of what happens when he steps out of line."  
  
"…But… you're taking this too harshly and you're already sick… You're making it worse!"  
  
"I'm not! You don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"I caught you coughing up blood just a few minutes ago after you ranted and screamed your lungs out! Don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about!"  
  
/Akito…/ Ayame slid down to the floor, folding his legs beneath him as he watched the two, having half a mind to make an entrance… but the other half wanted to hear more -- the all-too-worried tone in Shigure's voice hinted something a little off-chord.  
  
"You…" Shigure started as he noticed the rather depressed look on Akito's face after he'd stated what he had, "You're the most precious thing in the world to me, I don't want to loose you any sooner than I must." He placed a hand on the boys cheek as he moved closer, his free hand falling to snake around Akito's tiny waist.  
  
Golden eyes shot wide open at Shigure's obvious love confession and Ayame found himself slipping back in the direction in which he came, only to bump into a rather hard object. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, tear-filled eyes met legs and, after glancing up, those quivering lips of his parted at he whispered "…Ha-…san…"  
  
"A..ya? Is everything alright?" he asked as he helped the other up to his feet, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" A bent index finger carefully wiped the tears from those golden eyes of Ayame as he spoke, "I'm not used to seeing you upset…"  
  
"Ah," Ayame started as a smile played its way across his lips -- one that would surely cover up anything all-too horrible. "It's nothing, Ha-san… just silly matters that don't mean a thing when looked carefully at." He then paused as he choked more tears back and wrapped his arms about himself. "You're needed upstairs…"  
  
Hatori gave a worried nod as he headed in the direction Ayame started off in, only to pause halfway up the steps and sigh. "Ayame."  
  
The snake blinked, raising a brow as he turned and tilted his head at Hatori only to have himself pulled into a rather tight hug. Golden eyes went wide as he felt Hatori's arms tighten around him, lips parting ever so slightly as he felt the dragons fingers rake through his hair.  
  
"I can see right through that mask you're wearing, that pain's too evident in your eyes. A simple smile can't hide that from me, I know you too well. Kyo and Yuki are fine, they know how to take care of themselves.." he paused and leaned in closer to Ayame in order to rest his chin on his shoulder, "Sometimes just talking is the best remedy for things like this. …Care to let me try to ease that pain of yours?"  
  
"I'll tell you everything… after I make us some tea…"  
  
*There. The end of chapter 10. Sorry it took so long to post it. -____- I can be so slow sometimes! Actually, I was caught up in school work. XD Oh well.* 


	11. Uncertain Future

*Okay. Chapter 11. ^_^ Hope you enjoy.. BEWARE OF EVIL AKITO AND AYAME COMING TO HIS SENSES…. And (possibly, make your own decision on it…) ooc Tohru. XD And no, I don't own Furuba. XD STILL. ;_; And thanks to that little helper. ^_^ you know who you are! I appreciated the input and help! I honestly did go on the definitions I got, though… Hmm… maybe a check using other sources is needed? I'd say so.*  
  
Note: This fic tends to favor Manga Shigure… That means, in short, an 'evil,' 'manipulating' side of Shigure that we don't see in the Anime. That is why he acts the way he does in this fic.  
  
Aite - Chapter 11 - Uncertain Future  
  
A porcelain glass was dropped, shattering into hundreds of shards upon hitting the ground, semi-transparent liquid spilling over the wood floor. Ayame jumped, golden eyes going wide as he craned his neck in order to hear the screams of his little brother. Hatori, having heard the cries as well, followed Ayame through the house and outside where they just managed to witness Akito having one of his fits. On Yuki and Kyo…   
  
Both boys (though clothed now -- after having raided Kyo's closet when the boy came-to…) had been thrown rather viciously aside by their older relative, Yuki unwillingly finding himself strewn upon his lovers body after which he gave the red-head a few shakes and tried to push him away. "Kyo.. Kyo, come on… we can't loose this battle!"  
  
"Battle?! My precious Yuki," Akito sneered as he neared the boy and pushed him aside to grab Kyo by the collar of his shirt. "…It's already been lost." He pulled the cat up to his feet, staring him down as he tightened his grip on the black shirt. "I can't believe you'd choose this disgustingly foul MONSTER over me!"  
  
Yuki jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around one of Akito's as he attempted to move the older boy. This action was almost immediately returned by a blow from the more than pissed Akito and Yuki soon found himself tumbling over and over on the ground before coming to a rather harsh stop against a rock.  
  
Startled, both brows were furrowed as Ayame took his stance before Akito, a hand raising to slap the fair skin of the boy as he protested. "How DARE you?! You sick and horrible being!" The fact that Ayame had just admitted to himself that he loved this man happened to make him want to be sick to his stomach. Shigure could have him. Ayame didn't need anyone who treated HIS Yuki like a rag doll. He pried Kyo from the other and pushed Akito away with the forceful push of a small hand that had been placed on the mans chest.  
  
Akito sneered as he stumbled back a few steps, swaying his arms in order to keep himself from loosing his balance. "…You…" Pads of fingertips caressed his bruised skin as he glared viciously at the snake.  
  
Hissing, Ayame shook a fist at his new opponent, "You disgust me! He can have you! You two seem to be meant for each other! Both sick and greedy and… and… and absolutely HORRID!" He paused, having realized that not only had he insulted the man who undoubtedly ruled all aspects of his life, that he had also insulted one of his best friends. Golden eyes narrowed as he repeated what he'd said, though every time he did it only made more sense.  
  
…What did he know of Shigure, anyway? In all honesty. He only knew what Shigure let him know. The dog was in many ways like Akito…  
  
"…Horrid?" Akito shivered, allowing himself access to Shigure's arms as the man neared, "Do you hear that? He says we're horrid…"  
  
The dog merely pouted as he glared at Ayame, tightening his grip around the frail boys waist. "He's delusional… Give him some time, he'll come back to his senses. I'm sure of it. Won't you, Aya?"  
  
"Go jump off a cliff!" the snake retorted, hissing slightly as he made his way over to Yuki and knelt to pull him into his arms. He then glanced over to Hatori who had decided to take care of the red-head, only to have been pulled away by the impatient Akito who wanted to be taken home. Immediately. "Tori-san…" he sighed as he helped his brother to his feet, brushing him off before he shuffled over to Kyo. "…When did it become a crime to love?"  
  
Hatori gave the golden eyed boy a worried glance as he proceeded to leave, walking both Akito and Shigure back to Honke in silence, refusing to bring the past events up into a casual conversation that would grow rather fiery and brash in a matter of seconds should the wrong words be said. His silence was all the more appreciated by Akito and his apparent new lover, and the only task Hatori was left appointed to was helping the infuriated Akito calm down.  
  
He gave the boy a little bit of a brushing off before wrapping an arm around his waist and drawing him near and Shigure was left wrapping an arm around Hatori as they walked. The dragon knew what to do and what not to do in situations like this, and though he was sure Ayame was more than a little displeased by his leaving he knew that if he'd done anything different then his head would undoubtedly have been placed on a silver platter and presented to his all mighty god who seemed more like an over-dramatic four-year-old than an enigmatic leader.  
  
"Ha-saaaan…" Shigure whimpered as he drew circles on the dragons chest with an extended index finger, "What's wrong with Aya…?"  
  
Hatori inwardly rolled his eyes at the dog and hung his head, "He's just not himself as of late… give him some time to cool off, okay? And you," he playfully poked the tip of Akito's nose, in hopes that what he was about to say wouldn't piss the boy off again, "What chances do the two love-birds have of keeping their relationship aflame? You'll get what you want in the end. Patience."  
  
"You make it sound like it's okay for those two to be involved. He can't have Yuki. Yuki's too good for a monster like him..."  
  
"…You're like that when it comes to everybody."  
  
"I'm allowed to be."  
  
"Oh…?"  
  
"You're so funny."  
  
. . . .  
  
"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed as she rushed out of the house and to the red-heads side, immediately dropping to her knees before him. A glance was shot in Yuki and Ayame's direction -- one that didn't seem as if it would come from the girl. It was almost full of hatred and distrust. A small hand brushed against the cats forehead as she pouted and brushed the dirt from his cheeks. "…Daijoubu…"  
  
Yuki grimaced, violet hues narrowing as he watched the girl. "Honda-san…" he started, only to be cut off as the girl shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses… Not this time… not now…"  
  
"But… I…"  
  
"It's your fault! Your fault this happened! Kyo-kun is hurt! You're hurt! Everyone's hurting and it's your fault!" the girl snapped, blue eyes falling shut as she pulled the half-unconscious Kyo into an embrace only to hear the familiar 'pyon!' sound. Slender digits tightened their grasp around the now nekofied Kyo as she pushed herself to her feet, "…I don't mean to be selfish… or mean… but Yuki-kun… you know he's getting hurt. Just… stop it."  
  
Yuki stood motionless beside his mortified brother, both boys equally confused and hurt by the girls sudden decision to express her feelings in a way she'd never bothered to express them before. It was now that Tohru's love for the red-head was more than evident and more than loathed by Yuki.  
  
Turning on her heels, the girl slid in the direction of the house, hugging the cat close to her chest as a paw was raised.  
  
/…wait… Yuki… I want… to talk to Yuki…/ why couldn't he muster up the strength to talk? Why couldn't he understand what just happened? Why had Tohru just said something like that? She'd never done it before, had she? Not that he could remember… Had she just decided to let everything out? Everything she'd been keeping locked up and refused to let anyone see? Was this the breaking point for her? Beady eyes stared up at the girl, claws digging in to the fabric of her shirt as she carried him, he didn't want to risk falling… he hurt enough as it was.  
  
"It would have been best.." Tohru mumbled as she entered the house, blue eyes glancing down at the orange cat in her arms as she thought aloud. "…It would have been best if I hadn't left. If I hadn't given those two the chance… We'd all be spared this pain…" A glance was given to the silver-haired boy some ways behind her, and the brother that pulled him into an embrace from behind. "…We'd all be spared…"  
  
*I'm not writing any more to this chapter. I'm going to kill myself soon if I don't type up this HatorixAyame fic I want to do… and maybe I should work a little on my neglected Gravi and Weiss fics… Oh well. ^_^;;; I don't know. Whatever…* 


End file.
